


Sam x Reader Oneshot

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Romance, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader suffers with anxiety and one night when it's bad, Sam is there to calm them down.<br/>TRIGGER WARNING: I go into quite a bit of detail on the panic attack and it might be a bit of a trigger xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam x Reader Oneshot

You lay in your bed as a million and one thoughts ran through your mind. Worry wracked your body, but you weren't even sure what it was you were worried about. As a long sufferer of anxiety these feelings were kind of the norm to you and most of the time you managed to keep a somewhat cap on it, but then there were times like now when it overtook you. You lay there as you tried to push the thoughts of worry out of your mind, but to no avail.  _Maybe a walk will help,_ you thought to yourself as you swung your legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Your body started to shake slightly as you lifted yourself off of the bed and out of your room in the bunker. It was around 1am so Sam and Dean were already asleep. Talking to someone or just having some sort of company was what helped you usually, but you didn't want to bother the guys with your problems. You made your way out of your room, down the hallway and into the kitchen to grab yourself a drink of water. Your breath started to quicken and your body shook more as you struggled to keep a hold of the glass. Under your skin felt hot and you started to sweat, but on the outside you felt cold. You shivered at the same time as you started to sweat. You managed to poor yourself a glass of water and lifted the glass to your lips with shaky hands. Taking small sips at a time was a supposed help with anxiety, but whenever you had these moments, trying to eat and drink felt impossible. Your efforts at trying to keep the attack at bay failed as panic surged through your body and your breath quickened. Your heart felt as though it was going to jump straight out of your chest as your body couldn't figure out whether it wanted to run or curl up into a ball. You completely forgot about the glass in your hand as it slipped out of your grasp and smashed on the floor at your feet. The loud noise caused you to whimper slightly at your already jumpy state.  _I'll clean it up later,_ you decided as you made your way up the stairs of the bunker and out into the cool night air, running your hands through your hair.  
"God.." You whispered as you knelt down on the floor, hugging your legs to your chest and leaning your head on your knees. You tried to regulate your breathing and still tried to push the thoughts out of your mind. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as the panic ran throughout every limb in your body.  
"(y/n)?"  
You quickly turned your head to see Sam in his tracksuit bottoms and a loose-fitting t-shirt. You quickly wiped your eyes so that he wouldn't see the state that you were in.  
"Hi, Sam." Even your voice sounded shaky, but you hoped he wouldn't notice.  
"What are you doing out here?" He perched next to you and looked in your direction as you looked the other way.  
"I don't know."  
"Are you alright?"  
Both Sam and Dean knew about your anxiety, but Sam was usually the one who you would confide to and he always knew how to make you feel better. When you didn't answer, he knew that it was your anxiety.  
"You watch any good TV shows lately?" He asked.  
"Um, I'm not sure."  
"Whenever we have free time I actually quite enjoy Doctor Who."  
"Realy?" You chuckled lightly, turning to face him and he looked back at you, smiling. You barely noticed the panic leaving your body and your mind started to clear as Sam spoke to you and kept your mind occupied.  
"Yeah, I like it. Have you watched it?"  
"Yeah, not all of them, though."  
"Do you have a favourite Doctor?"  
"David Tennant, definitely."  
"Yes! He was my favourite too. Him and Eccleston were the best."  
"I totally agree." The two of you laughed together. You began to shiver as the heat left your body and you realised that you were just outside in your t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms.  
"You cold?" Sam noticed as he put an arm around you and pulled you into his warm chest. Your heart fluttered at his closeness to you.  
"A little."  
"C'mon, let's head back inside." He shifted, standing up as you stood with him, still under his arm. The two of you walked back inside the bunker which wasn't too much warmer. Sam walked down the hallway and you were about to go into your room when the two of you walked straight past it. You were about to question when he walked you into his room. The shelves in his room were littered with old boxes and books from years ago. You remember him saying once that he enjoyed the feeling of it being old and didn't want to change it around. He made his way over to the bed and got under the covers, patting the space next to him and lifting up the duvet for you to climb under.  
"Are you sure?" You asked, as you slowly made your way over to the other side of the bed.  
"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you here with me." He smiled and patted the space a few more times. You didn't argue any further as you clambered in next to him and he pulled you into his side once more and pulled the covers over the both of you. The heat radiating from his body made you cuddling into him closer to keep you warm.  
"You feeling better?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around you and started to draw lazy circles on your arm with his thumb.  
"Much, thank you, but how did you know?" You sat up to look him in the eyes now.  
"I know you, (y/n). You could have come and woke me up, y'know."  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
"I don't mind, and you don't bother me." He smiled at you and pressed a hand to your cheek as he looked into your eyes. His features changed slightly and his gaze went to your lips briefly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he slowly moved in closer to you. Your heart was thumping, but this time for a good reason. His face was mere inches away from yours and you could feel his breath on your lips. You finally closed the gap as your lips met in a brief kiss. He pulled away from you and looked in your eyes before smiling and pulling you in for a longer and more passionate kiss. His lips were soft and warm as they moved in unison against your own. After what felt like a lifetime, you both pulled away, but Sam kept his forehead pressed against yours.  
"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." He smiled and pulled away to look at you.  
"I have too." You returned the smile and his smile grew wider - if that was even possible. He left one last kiss on your lips before relaxing back into the bed and you cuddled into his chest once more.  
"Goodnight, (y/n)." He spoke gently as he turned the light out on his bedside table.  
"Night, Sam."  
He kissed the top of your head before the two of you fell asleep in one another's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I suffer with anxiety which kinda prompted me to write this. It kinda just came to mind one time and I wrote it, I hope it's okay. o-o


End file.
